V i d i o t Game Wiki
Welcome to the wiki all about Vidiot Game, the GZ-storm classic featuring Belize's own Doug Beach, Ungus Fungus and Hiratio Tuber! Read up on all the plots, schemes, games WaCkY EfFeCtS of this digital masterpiece, released on the 5th of April, 2012. Become an editor right now and win a free escalator! The wiki was created on the 28th of June, 2017. I started writing a bunch of articles back then, but I got lazy, so lots of work is still to be done (basic articles, navigation, templates, lay-out...). Please feel free to contribute to this wiki! *Question: Woah dude! What is this all about? *Answer: It's a wiki about Vidiot Game, my dude, and for more information on Vidiot Game, please see your local utensil expert click on the Vidiot Game link to learn more. *Question: Why is this wiki's url dougbeach.wikia.com then, and not vidiotgame.wikia.com? *Answer: This is because Wikia simply did not let me create a wiki with that name. Probably due to some kind of anti-bullying or swearing rule, or something, I don't know, I guess it's because wikia doesn't want people creating wikis with names like (insert name here)-is-a-big-fat-idiot!!!.wikia.com, but c'mon, that's just far fetched. I could have circumvented it by choosing something like v-i-d-i-o-t-g-a-m-e.wikia, but that just looks ugly and inconvenient so I named the URL after Doug Beach instead, one of the main characters (races) in Vidiot Game and a common Utensil name. This is also the reason the wiki's title is V i d i o t Game rather than just Vidiot Game. Hope that clears things up. *Question: Where can I get Vidiot Game? *Answer: Vidiot Game can be downloaded for free from GZ Storm's website (click here). If you're a truly dedicated fan and own an XBOX 360, you may also buy it for just $1 from the Xbox Store's Indie Game section. You know, the same place that hosts such amazing content as [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uw7FaBM2ayo Medieval Zombies, Really Scary, Flappy Monkey, Dead Sea... yup...] *Question: Did you make Vidiot Game? *Answer: No, no, of course I did not! I am just a fan of this amazing piece of modern art, and have set up this wiki as a tribute to it. All credits for Vidiot Game goes to GZ Storm and its developers. *Question: How do I beat this game?! Wtf??? *Answer: If you REALLY can't be bothered to find out how to 'beat' this game on your own, we have an article about how to do so: see Endgame (SPOILER ALERT). *Question: I'm bored with Vidiot Game! How do I make it fun (again)? *Answer: For this problem I suggest you try exploring modifying the game yourself to add more amusing content. I suggest you try out my modification of this game, which adds a ton of exciting new subliminal messages, preface texts, head questions, music and more. Download it by clicking here. Installation instructions: unpack archive and move the /res folder to the /res folder of your game. Make sure to replace the neccesary txt files, images and sound files. Make a backup of the original files if desired. (Contains high amounts of memery) *Question: Can I play as Archibald Asparagus? *Answer: No.. no im sorry but im afraid you cant do that. However you can play as Archibald Potato and I guess that's even better, honest. *Question: Will this run on Linux? *Answer: Yes, it will almost certainly run on your Linux build. However, for me it did not work by just entering 'wine ./VidiotGame.exe' into the terminal, that crashed the game for me. It might still work for you though, so I'd try that method first before trying the fix described below. If it works like that, more power to you! If it doesn't, do this. First, download and install PlayOnLinux if you haven't already. Then, run it and select "Install a program", and then, on the bottom left, select "Install a program not on this list". Name it "VidiotGame", or anything else you please, select Next, and choose "64-bit windows installation". When it asks you to select the installation file, simply choose VidiotGame.exe. The game will start running. Close the game. Now close the installer again. Then, in the PlayOnLinux main menu, select "Configure", and you will see your list of virtual drives. Select your VidiotGame virtual drive, and click the "Miscellaneous" tab and click "Open program directory". The folder that just opened up contains two folders: "drive_c" and "dosdevices". Open the drive_c folder. Move the folder containing your copy of Vidiot Game into this folder. Go back to the PlayOnLinux configure menu and select "General" (the leftmost tab). Click "Make a new shortcut from this virtual drive." Select "VidiotGame.exe" from the list and click "Next" twice. I know this is a whole lot of instructions for such a simple thing, but it's the only way I know which works. Now you can easily run VidiotGame from the PlayOnLinux main menu at any time. Also, it should be noted that while the music and everything else works just fine, the sound effects do not work at all (for me at least). Category:Browse